kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 12
is the twelfth episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. Inside Tsuzumi Mansion, where the rooms spin each time the tsuzumi is played, Tanjiro gets separated from Zenitsu. Without Tanjiro by his side, Zenitsu is overcome by fear and despair as he takes Shoichi through the house. Meanwhile, Tanjiro meets the master of the house, the tsuzumi-playing demon, and an odd-looking man wearing a boar’s head mask. Plot The demon slayer clad in a boar's hide begins his reckless assault against the demon playing the tsuzumi. Tanjiro scolds him for this and the demon curses all of them for running amok inside his house. The room twists to the beat of the Tsuzumi, throwing the boar head's assault off while throwing Tanjiro and Teruko across the room as well. The boar uses Teruko as a foothold, angering Tanjiro who throws the former across the room. Tanjiro comforts Teruko while scolding his new rival for treating a little girl so poorly. Impressed, the boar lunges at Tanjiro and tries to strike him down. He's extremely proud of his shredding katana's but Tanjiro tells him to stop acting so recklessly with the demon watching them. Annoyed, the demon strikes his different tsuzumi drums, with each having a different effect on the room. Just as Tanjiro begins to read the different effects, he's suddenly transferred to another room. However, the demon did not play any of his tsuzumi drums this time. Tanjiro can detect multiple scents in the house and believes it's possible that another demon has a tsuzumi. He reassures Teruko that everything will be okay and heads out into the corridor where he finds yet another bloody corpse. Tanjiro leads Teruko the opposite way down the hall where he picks up a unique scent of blood he hasn't yet encountered. He's surprised to find a young man playing the tsuzumi all alone. Meanwhile, an utterly terrified Zenitsu slowly leads Shoichi through the cold and dark corridor. Shoichi stops Zenitsu for a moment, scaring the cowardly demon slayer. The little boy admits that Zenitsu's horrible shaking and gasping is making him nervous as well. Afraid that a demon might detect their voices, Zenitsu says their best bet is to stay quiet. Unfortunately, its too late for the boys as a demon with a long tongue crawls out of a room to greet them. Fearing for his life, Zenitsu frantically runs away while holding Shoichi. The demon pursues them, using his tongue to take strikes at them at every turn. Zenitsu runs into a room and tells Shoichi to leave him behind but the latter refuses. The demon slithers into the room and threatens to suck out Zenitsu's brain, terrifying him so deeply that he passes out. The demon backs Shoichi into a corner, where he drags Zenitsu's sleeping body and begs him to wake up for the deadly tongue reaches him. In a flash, Zenitsu draws his katana and slices the demon's tongue. It happens so fast that both the demon and the child are confused. Though still asleep, Zenitsu stands up with the aura of a completely different person. Calm and focused, Zenitsu takes his stance and even intimidates the demon with the sound of his Total Concentration Breathing. Using Thunder Breathing First Form, Zenitsu severs the demon's head with a lightning-fast slash and resheath technique: Thunderclap and Flash! As soon as the demon dies, Zenitsu wakes up and returns to his cowardly state. Unable to remember what just happened, Zenitsu mistakingly thanks Shoichi for saving his life. Utterly confused, Shoichi lets it go and just asks them to move on to the next room. In a separate hallway, the boar grumbles about running around this mansion for the last three days. He too encounters a demon in the corridor, this time a fat demon with a horn. Using self-taught Beast Breathing, Inosuke effortlessly dismantles the demon using Fang Three Devour! Kyogai, the Tsuzumi Demon is a former Twelve Kizuki who held the rank of lower six moon before he became unable to grow stronger from eating humans. Kibutsuji stripped Kyogai of his number because he reached his limit. The Tsuzumi Demon always believed that after receiving Kibutsuji's blood he could eat and grow ever stronger, but this was not the case. Back in the room with the boy holding a Tsuzumi, Teruko calls to her brother Kiyoshi. He doesn't hit the drum and embraces his young sister instead. Tanjiro introduces himself and heals the boy's wounds using some of Urokodaki's ointment. Kiyoshi tells his story, where he was kidnapped by Kyogai but saved at the last moment when the two other demons attacked him over who would get to eat the poor boy. The Tsuzumi demon was injured in the fight and dropped the Tsuzumi growing out of his back. Kiyoshi grabbed it and struck it, transporting him to a different room. He's been holding out since then by striking the tsuzumi whenever danger is close. Tanjiro's crow abruptly appears and explains that "Marechi" refers to owners of rare blood. Kiyoshi was targeted because he possesses this rare blood type. For a demon, the rarer the blood type, the more nutritious the human. One Marechi could equal eating over a hundred humans and that's why only Kiyoshi was targeted out of his family. Tanjiro asks the children to hold out a little longer by striking the Tsuzumi when danger is close. The young demon slayer promises to come find them and tells them to play the tsuzumi hide as soon as he leaves the room. Kyogai comes closer, searching for the Marechi and Tanjiro confronts him directly while the others getaway. Kyogai uses a combination of lethal rotations and claw attacks to overwhelm Tanjiro, who's still injured from his previous battle. Tanjiro begins to worry that he may not be able to win this fight in his condition because the intense pain keeps him from going on the offensive. He calls out to Urokodaki, which reminds him of his sensei telling him that water can take many forms and shapes. Despite all his horrible imaginations, Tanjiro reaches his feet and takes a stance. With all his might, Tanjiro tells the demon that he will never give in no matter what. Characters MAIN: *Tanjiro Kamado *Inosuke Hashibira *Zenitsu Agatsuma SUPPORTING: *Shoichi *Teruko *Kiyoshi ANTAGONISTS: *Tongue Demon *Horned Demon *Kyogai FLASHBACK/CAMEO: *Nezuko Kamado *Sakonji Urokodaki *Muzan Kibutsuji *Tamayo *Yushiro Locations *Tsuzumi Mansion Items *Healing Ointment Techniques Total Concentration Breathing *Thunder Breathing **First Form: Thunderclap and Flash *Beast Breathing **Fang Three: Devour Blood Demon Art *Drumming Battles & Events *Tanjiro Kamado vs. Inosuke Hashibira vs. Kyogai (Concluded) *Zenitsu Agatsuma vs. Tongue Demon (Started & Concluded) *Inosuke Hashibira vs. Horned Demon (Started & Concluded) *Tanjiro Kamado vs. Kyogai (Started) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Tsuzumi Mansion Arc Episodes